Pure poly(meth)acrylates have excellent weathering properties. That is, they are stable when exposed to UV radiation or visible light. Yellowing normally is not a problem for these products. On the other hand, the pure homo- and copolymers of methacryic monomers are not suitable for bonding, since they exhibit only very low adhesive properties. Thus, such polymers can be produced between sheets of glass by bulk polymerization and the glass sheets can be separated readily from the polymeric intermediate layer after cooling (see Published European Patent Application EP 0,217,545 B1). On the other hand, if bonding is desired such as, e.g., for the manufacture of laminated glass sheets, an adhesion promoter must be added to the reaction mixture from which the polymer is produced. Silanes are suitable as adhesion promoters, especially when bonding with siliceous materials (e.g. glass sheets) (See Japanese Patent JP 49-80183). These silanes can be polymerized into the polymer chain and bring about very good adhesion promotion, even in relatively low concentrations. On the other hand, however, the silanes also bring about, in combination with other components, a considerable yellowing, which must be reduced by means of suitable selection of the monomers, catalysts, accelerators, inhibitors or by the addition of UV adsorption agents. The subjective appearance of yellowing can also be reduced by means of appropriately colored glass panes. However, the latter methods can not be used in UV-initiated systems because, then, not enough UV light can penetrate into the monomer mixture.